40 Sentences of a Life
by MoonRose91
Summary: It's an idea I got from reading. The pairing is Scotty/OC. The rating is T for safety.


A/N- So, I was lying away and unable to sleep, and this came up. I saw a lot of the 40 Sentences things, so I decided to try one, only between a canon and an oc. So…yeah. This is that. Along with the 40 one-shots that are going to be placed together that are based off of this. I was really unable to sleep and ran with it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…except the OC.

Side-note: the OC's name is Emily. This isn't in chronological order, it jumps around.

Key: **Word that starts the Sentence** _Title_

_Forty Words of a Life_

**Impressions**

Scotty's first impression of the newest scientist was that she was too naïve for space while her impression was that he was very dedicated to his work.

**Impressed**

Scotty was impressed to learn that she could drink almost everyone under the table.

**Enterprise**

Emily never asked Scotty to chose between her and the _Enterprise_.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss was quick and unexpected; the one that followed was long, soft, and lingering even after they had parted.

**Fight**

Scotty was very glad he never got on Emily's bad side when she brought down a slightly inebriated Klingon.

**Argument**

Everyone on the _Enterprise_ knew that when Scotty was in Engineering 24/7 and Emily was in her lab 24/7 that they were arguing.

**Resting**

She could never rest when she was away from Scotty for long periods of time.

**Work**

Two entirely different people dedicated to two entirely different things should have had to work harder at their relationship but they never did.

**Jealousy**

Scotty can't stop the flare of jealousy that flares through him when some drunken idiot starts to flirt with Emily.

**Possessive**

Scotty can't help but feel possessive over those he cares about.

**Affection**

Scotty shows his affection mainly by calling her "me wee bonnie lass" which means "my little pretty girl".

**Angel**

As Scotty works late into the night, he can't help but look over and think that she's God's angel to humanity.

**Blood**

"Ye lost quite a bit of blood me wee bonnie lass."

**Breaks**

"Scotty, I swear! You have to be more careful! What if you break more then a finger next time?"

**Explosion**

Scotty manages to pull her out of the way right before the panel erupts into flames but he can only think about how he almost lost her.

**Orders**

"I have to beam down to the planet Scotty, Captain's orders."

**Quiet**

It's a rare moment that Scotty and Emily have any quiet time together.

**Darkness**

"I'm scared of the dark Scotty."

"Don't worry me wee bonnie lass. I'm right here."

**Eyes**

Scotty thought her eyes were the most beautiful color he had ever seen.

**Stars**

As Emily stands and watches the stars, Scotty can't help but stand and watch her.

**Fists**

Scotty's hands ball into fists as her ex comes aboard.

**Honor**

"Thank you for defending my honor Scotty."

"It was no trouble at all me wee bonnie lass."

**Nicknames**

Scotty only smiles secretively into his mug of whatever he is drinking when he is asked why she doesn't have a nickname for him.

**Loss**

The loss of communication makes Scotty almost frantic to make contact with her again.

**Music**

When Scotty plays his bagpipes at the First Annual _Enterprise_ Talent Show that Captain Kirk ordered, it's Emily singing the old Scottish folk song right next to him.

**Swimming**

Scotty loved teaching Emily how to swim more then anything, since it gave him an excuse to keep her close to him.

**Secret**

Their relationship is a secret, so naturally the entire crew knows.

**Threats**

"You better come back Scotty or I will kill you!"

**Tears**

She cried tears of joy as he appeared on the transporter pad and she clung to him, despite the fact it made him tear up in pain.

**Nightmares**

Scotty and Emily share a room because her nightmares only stop when Scotty is there.

**Present**

On Scotty's birthday, Emily gave him a music box that had a holograph of them dancing together.

**Hug**

Scotty gladly hugs her back when she throws her arms around his neck without thinking about it.

**Innocence**

Scotty forgets she isn't innocent of the horrors of the world when he watched her sleep.

**Sleeping**

It is a rare time that Emily is awake while Scotty is asleep, but she enjoys every minute of it before he wakes up.

**Food**

Scotty goes out of his way to ensure that, when McCoy goes on one of his dietary binges, she isn't stuck with anything she doesn't like to eat.

**Water**

Scotty uses half of his water supply on the desert planet they are exploring to bring her back to the consciousness.

**Heat**

Emily is too easily affected by the heat to give anything to Spock in person when there is a need for that, so Scotty does so for her.

**Insults**

When Emily is insulted by a drunken man, Scotty happily punched him in the nose.

**Anger**

Scotty almost yells at her to let go of his wrist so he can attack her ex until he sees her face.

**Death**

Scotty wasn't expecting to outlive Emily, but he finds he isn't afraid to die anymore.


End file.
